Let's Play House
by phoebe9509
Summary: Prentiss and Hotch go undercover.


"Hotch, Prentiss, can I see you in my office for a minute please?" Morgan asked from his doorway. The two beckoned agents headed over wondering what was up.

"So what'd you want to talk to us about?" Emily asked.

Morgan handed Emily two plane tickets. "You two are going to California."

"We're what?!"

"You're going undercover in Los Angeles for two weeks."

"Nice." Emily exclaimed, enjoying the thought of being near the beach.

"As McKenzie and Robert James." Morgan continued.

"What?!" Emily and Hotch asked in unison.

"Well as liberal as Californians can be, your cover will be more believable if you're married."

Hotch's mouth dropped open and Prentiss just stared at Morgan in disbelief. "Morgan, are you sure about this?" Hotch asked cautiously.

Morgan smiled at the two profilers. He was well aware of the mutual attraction that has been building between the two for a while now, and with him in charge he got to push them together. He could practically hear them both wonder how they were going to pretend to be married without eventually jumping each other. "Relax you two; no one has to know that you sleep in twin beds."

Prentiss sighed with relief and Hotch's face relaxed noticeably.

"And besides you two are the only ones who can pull it off as a couple. You're older than the rest of them. Rossi might try to get Prentiss into bed. Reid is way to awkward in situations around females, and JJ wouldn't leave Henry for two weeks."

"So when do we leave?" Prentiss asked, already looking forward to spending two weeks on the beach with Hotch, although she didn't plan on telling him that. They had been growing closer lately and she thought maybe getting him out of his comfort zone would be a good thing. She'd get to see a side of him she hasn't seen before.

"Tomorrow morning."

~*~*~*~*~*

"Prentiss, where's my undercover ID?" Hotch asked. It was six a.m. and they were sitting in the airport terminal waiting for their plane to arrive. He wasn't exactly at his sharpest this early in the morning and couldn't seem to find his California driver's license that identified him as Robert James.

"I don't know it's _your_ ID." Emily snapped irritably.

_Damn she's grumpy in the morning_ Hotch thought to himself as he searched his carry on bag for the ID Morgan had given them both yesterday evening. _That is not good news for me. _Hotch found his ID, then got up and headed towards a nearby Starbucks. He ordered two venti black coffees and returned to their seats in the terminal, handing one of the steaming cups to Prentiss. "Here I think you need this" he said with a smirk.

Emily glared murderously at him over the paper she was reading. "I got exactly three hours of sleep last night because I had to pack for a last minute two week trip to California where the weather changes more often than Britney Spears' hair. Don't. Mess. With. Me!"

Hotch held up his free hand as if to fend off the physical attack. That glare she gave him gave Hotch a run for his money. "Okay, sorry, I won't talk to you again until you've gotten some sleep.

"Wise choice." Emily muttered to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*

Hotch glanced at his watch and sighed with relief. They should be landing in about ten minutes. This was the longest plane ride ever. Hotch glanced to his right and smiled. Prentiss was sound asleep despite the twenty ounces of caffeinated coffee she'd consumed before the plane even left the tarmac. Suddenly, the plane bumped over an air pocket and Emily's head fell onto Hotch's shoulder. He waited for her to wake up and jump away from him guiltily. Instead, she sighed softly and settled into a more comfortable position. Hotch glanced around to make sure no one was watching him before leaning over and kissing the top of her head. Then he realized that they were no longer in DC. He didn't have to walk on eggshells when he was around her. 5 pairs of eyes weren't glued to his every move, so he was allowed to look at her. Furthermore, they were supposed to be married. Hotch buried his nose in her soft silky hair and breathed in her scent. She smelled like strawberries. He felt his heart skip a beat. It was finally starting to sink in that he was about to spend two weeks with Prentiss, thousands of miles from anyone who knew them. Even if they were sleeping in separate beds, he would still get to see a side of her he hadn't before. He couldn't wait.

Hotch pulled their rental into the driveway of the beachside cottage where they would be living for the next two weeks. Emily had to admit it was a cute house. There was a wide white wrap around porch with a swing, a breathtaking view of the Pacific Ocean, and the beach was only a hundred feet from the back porch. She unbuckled her seat belt and bolted out of the SUV. As soon as she unpacked her suitcase she was going to put on her bikini and go for a swim. Hotch opened the truck's tail gate and hauled their suitcases out. He nearly threw his back out when he pulled out Emily's bag.

"Jesus Christ Prentiss! Did you pack everything in your closet?"

"We're gonna be here to two weeks Hotch. And I had to pack for lots of different kinds of weather."

Hotch smiled in spite of himself. He wasn't used to Emily's feminine side. At work she dressed in clothes that were nice but also conservative and comfortable. He never imagined that she might be the kind of woman whose closet was overflowing with shoes and clothes.

Emily took her suitcase from him and rolled it up the pathway, lifting it up the stairs with ease. She unlocked the front door and walked inside. The cottage was furnished with comfortable looking wicker furniture and colorful abstract art on the wall. The floors were hardwood. She loved it immediately. Straight ahead, at the end of the hall, was a kitchen that Morgan had assured them would already be stocked with food. She decided to head for the bedroom first so she could claim her side of the closet. She pulled her bag behind her and opened the first door she came to. It was the bathroom. She closed it then opened the door at the end of the hall. She froze in her tracks. "Hotch! Get in here!" She bellowed.

Hotch heard Prentiss yelling his name and instantly detected the panic in her voice. He vaulted up the stairs and ran in the house, skidding to a stop beside a fuming red-faced Emily.

"What's wrong?! Are you okay?"

She pointed a shaking finger towards the bedroom. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Hotch took a step forward and looked into the bedroom. He knew immediately what was wrong. The bedroom was small and intimate. And in the middle of the room was a queen sized mattress.

"Morgan said we'd have our own beds! So what is that?" She spat out the word as if she were talking about something far more offensive than a bed.

"Prentiss, I swear this is just a mistake. Neither Morgan or I had anything to do with it."

"Well I'm not sleeping in that bed with you." Emily replied, stubbornly folding her arms across her chest. She would never admit this to Hotch, but the idea of sharing a bed with him lit a fire deep within her. And _that _was why they couldn't sleep together.

"There's only one bed Prentiss."

"There's a couch."

Hotch laughed harshly. "Somehow I doubt you're suggesting that you'll sleep on the couch. And I sure as hell am not going to either."

"Well one of us has too."

"I'm older. And your suitcase nearly threw out my back. I deserve the bed."

"And I'm the lady."

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Prentiss you can't do your damndest to be 'just one of the guys' at work then pull the 'I'm a lady card!'"

"Sure I can."

"Look neither one of us wants to sleep on the couch. We're both adults here and we've got a perfectly good bed that's plenty big for both of us. Why don't we just share it?"

Emily sighed in defeat. Hotch's argument was perfectly rational and true. She couldn't dispute it. At least not without admitting that she was afraid she might jump him if she had to sleep next to him. "Fine. But if that closet is too small you're leaving your clothes in the suitcase."

Hotch laughed. "Deal."

~*~*~*~*~

Hotch wandered into the kitchen, hoping to find a cold beer in the fridge. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. Prentiss was bent over in front of the fridge, searching for something. And she was dressed only in a tiny red string bikini that looked great against her pale skin and barely covered her tight ass which, at the moment, was all he could stare at.

"Aaron Hotchner stop staring at my ass." She demanded without looking up.

Hotch grinned. "Sorry," he replied honestly.

Emily's head snapped up. _He really had been staring at my ass?! _

Emily straightened and turned around, causing Hotch's jaw to drop. She looked fucking fantastic in the bikini, her gorgeous breasts practically spilling out of the tiny top. "What are you wearing?!"

Emily glanced down at her bikini and smiled up at him innocently. She knew damn well what her get up was doing to him. "I'm just going for a swim."

"In that?"

"Well what did you expect? A frumpy one piece?"

Hotch tried to think of a response. Finally he growled in frustration and retreated back into the living room. Seconds later, he heard the back door slam shut.

Emily dove head first into the cresting wave, loving the feel of the cold water washing over her. She needed to cool off before seeing Hotch again. How was she going to survive two weeks in that tiny house with a man who could light her insides on fire with just a look? And they had to share a bed too! Of course no one here knew them and they were supposed to be married. Technically they could do whatever they wanted. But they were undercover which meant they were on duty. Fraternizing with coworkers while on the job was frowned upon by…pretty much everyone. She knew Hotch wouldn't go for it. _Damn it._

~*~*~*~*~*~*

They ate dinner that night in silence. There were becoming good friends that they were comfortable with each other. Usually their silences were comfortable. But tonight it was heavy with sexual tension. They both cleaned up and settled on the couch. Hotch began flipping through channels. Medical drama about a doctor with awesome hair named Mcsomething. No. Detective show about angsty sex crime detectives. Definitely not. Finally he settled on a baseball game and was slightly surprised when Prentiss didn't protest. This woman was an enigma. Her body was purely feminine. That had become obvious when he'd seen her in that sinfully small bikini. And she had as many jars, bottles and tubes of make up, creams and lotions as Haley did. Yet she spent her days looking for predators and watching sports with interest. At this point he wouldn't have been surprised to walk in and find her playing poker in her underwear and smoking a cigar. That thought made him smile.

"What's so funny?" Her voice was calmer and she was far more relaxed. Her question was simply out of curiosity.

"Oh nothing." He replies, knowing better than to share his joke with her.

Emily yawned and stretched. The game was over and a late night talk show was just starting. "I'm going to bed," she announced.

"Me too." Hotch decided.

Emily glanced at him warily but decided not to say anything. She pulled a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt out of the dresser and headed into the bathroom. At home she rarely slept in more than a t-shirt and panties. But if she was going to be sleeping less than a foot from Hotch, she was going to cover up. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before heading back into the bedroom. Hotch was laying in bed stiffly, staring up at the ceiling. Emily turned off the lamp on the nightstand, pulled back the covered, and slid between the luxuriously soft covers. She slid as far away from Hotch as she could.

"Goodnight."

His voice seemed to come out of nowhere and she jumped slightly. "Goodnight." She closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep. But the sound of Hotch's breathing and the heat he seemed to be emanating from his body made it nearly impossible for her mind to relax and fall asleep.

Hotch awoke slowly. He had slept better last night than he had in God knows how long. When he finally opened his eyes, he knew why. Although she had started out at the opposite end of the bed, Emily was now laying next to him, her head using his bicep as a pillow, her hand resting on his chest. And it appears she wasn't the only one who'd gotten lonely last night. His arms were wrapped securely around her waist, one hand splayed across her pajama clad bottom. He smiled broadly. But then he realized that if Emily woke up and found them like this she would probably be embarrassed and accuse him of putting the moves on her in his sleep. He carefully removed his arms from around her and slid out of bed, holding his breath when she stirred. But she just smiled, sighed and fell back asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief then slipped out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He stripped and stepped into the shower. Before he could stop himself, he imagined having sex in the shower. With Prentiss. He scrubbed his hand down his face and tried to get that image out of his head. Because it was never going to happen. He reached down and turned the cold water on full blast.

Emily woke up to find herself alone in bed. She breathed a sigh of relief. The less time they spent in bed together, the better. She slid out of bed and wandered out of the bedroom. She was hungry. She headed towards the kitchen and began searching for breakfast food. By the time Hotch walked into the kitchen freshly showered, Emily had breakfast made. She'd fried two eggs and slid them on to pieces of toast, just the way they both liked it, brewed fresh coffee and friend some bacon. She let her eyes rake over Hotch shamelessly. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that was just tight enough to highlight his chest. Sometimes she couldn't believe he was in his forties. He was so hot and in damn fine physical condition.

"You cooked?"

Emily laughed. "Don't sound so shocked Hotch. I can be domestic."

"I can see that," Hotch replied, surveying the food on the kitchen table with an appreciative grin.

"Besides, what kind of wife would I be if I didn't cook my husband a nice hearty breakfast?" Emily asked in a very convincing southern drawl. He knew she was teasing but his heart skipped a beat. God he would love to be married to her. "Sit down and eat breakfast."

"Yes ma'am." He sipped the hot coffee and took a bite of the bacon, crispy just like he liked it, before picking up the paper and scanning the headlines.

"So I was thinking, since we don't have our assignments yet, that we could spend the day at the beach," Emily suggested.

_Oh God I don't think I can spend an entire day with you in that bikini _Hotch thought to himself. But he just smiled and nodded. "That sounds like fun. I haven't been to the beach in a long time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Prentiss! Come get in the water!" Hotch whined. Prentiss had jumped head first into the crashing waves like a dolphin when they'd made their way down to the water's edge after breakfast. But now she stretched out on a towel, sunning herself and reading a copy of Entertainment Weekly. This was definitely a side of Prentiss he'd never seen.

Emily sighed in exasperation and stood up. A wicked smile played on her lips as she sauntered towards him. He licked his lips unconsciously as she drew closer to him. When she reached him, she leaned over to dip her hand in the water. Hotch stared shamelessly at her chest. While he was distracted by her, Emily cupped water in her hands and splashed it in his face, enjoying the look of shock on his handsome face. Hotch was about to splash her back when he realized she was laughing in a way he had never heard her laugh before. It was light hearted and…happy. Hotch let the water in his cupped hands spill back into the ocean. Then he grabbed Emily's hips and threw her over his shoulder.

She squealed in surprise. "Aaron Hotchner put me down!" She cried, pounding his back with her fists.

"Whatever you say," he said with a shrug. He loosened his grip on her and let her body slide off his shoulders, catching her in his strong arms just before she hit the water. He was laughing as he set her upright.

She glared at him. "You are evil!" she said accusingly.

But he could see the smile tugging at her lips. "You started it," he pointed out. She lunged at him and he laughed, running out of the water and onto the beach with her hot on his heels.

"You don't think you can catch me do you?" He called teasingly over his shoulder. She didn't respond and he wondered if he'd hurt her feelings. He stopped running and turned to look at her face. As soon as he did, she jumped on him and tackled him to the ground in a move she must have learned from watching Morgan.

"Nope! I don't think I can catch you, I know I can!" She declared triumphantly.

Hotch started to laugh. But then he realized that he was flat on his back and Prentiss was on top of him. Her legs were straddling his hips, her hands planted on either side of his head and her face was mere inches above his. She seemed to realize the awkwardness of the situation at the same moment and cleared her throat nervously as she rolled off of him.

Hotch sighed in frustration. He wished there weren't countless reasons why they shouldn't, couldn't, screw like bunnies right here on the beach.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After returning to the cottage and showering later that day, Hotch and Prentiss decided to drive into town and explore. They began walking. The town was charming and Prentiss loved it. They passed antique shops, an old fashioned drug store complete with a soda fountain, and the usual touristy souvenir shops. They were halfway down the block when Hotch reached out and took her hand in his. Her heart skipped a beat and looked up at him questioningly.

He smiled affably."Hey, we're married aren't we?"

Prentiss smiled and rested her head against his broad shoulder. It had been a simple gesture. But to her, it was far more intimate. Although they were friends, they were male and female and they worked together. Because of this, there was an invisible line they didn't cross when it came to physical affection. And that line didn't come anywhere near having sex. They shook hands when they first met, and then she had placed a hand on his arm when his hearing was messing up at the graveyard, but other than that they rarely touched.

"Look at this cute little restaurant," Prentiss exclaimed as they passed a tiny mom and pop Italian restaurant. "Let's have dinner here."

Hotch loved seeing such enthusiasm in her eyes and quickly agreed. He opened the door and held it while she walked in ahead of him. _Does Haley realize what she gave up?_ Emily wondered as she walked into the small, intimate, candlelit restaurant.

"Hi, welcome to Giada's" a young girl greeted them with a welcoming smile. "Will it just be the two of you tonight?"

"Yes ma'am," Hotch replied.

"Right this way," The girl said, picking up two menus before heading towards the back of the place. She led them to a cozy booth in the back of the room. Emily sat down first and, for a moment, Hotch wondered what she would do if he slid in next to her. But he decided against it and sat down on the opposite bench. Besides, he'd rather be across from her so he could stare at her beautiful face throughout dinner. They ordered and ate in companionable silence then ordered crème Brule, and two spoons.

"This is nice," Emily said softly.

Hotch nodded and took a sip of water. "Yeah, it is. We should come back before we leave."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking about the food you moron. I meant us, spending time together and pretending to be married."

Hotch smiled. Then he picked up her spoon and scooped up a bit of the cool creamy custard. To her surprise, he lifted it up to her lips. She hesitated slightly before opening her mouth and licking the confection off the spoon. Then she got an idea. She dipped her finger into the dish and swirled it through the remaining crème Brule. She slowly lifted her finger to her mouth and slid it between her lips, enjoying the stupid grin on Hotch's face. What she couldn't see was his erection below the table.

~*~*~*~*~*

Emily knew something wasn't right even before she opened her eyes the next morning. Her face was resting against skin, not a pillow, and she felt arms wrapped around her. Her eyes snapped open and she was shocked to find herself draped across Hotch's chest, her head resting in the soft spot where his shoulder met his chest. It was his strong arms she'd felt wrapped around her waist. _Oh God how embarrassing_ she thought to herself. She was used to sleeping alone. So she wasn't sure why she'd gravitated into Hotch's arms. It wasn't as if it has been a conscious decision. That she would have understood. She realized that Hotch could wake at any moment and she didn't want him to find her draped across him like some desperate woman. She disentangled herself from his arms, careful not to wake him. Then she quickly dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. She pulled on socks and tennis shoes and jotted a quick not for Hotch then slipped quietly out of the house. She needed to go for a run. She had too much nervous energy.

Hotch awoke the next morning to find himself alone in bed and felt an unexpected pang of loneliness. He hadn't shared a bed with anyone since Haley divorced him. Yet he was already used to sleeping next to Prentiss. He was used to falling asleep on opposite sides of the bed and waking up entwined in each other's arms. He was used to the sound of her breathing and the happy little sighing sounds she made when she dreamed. Hotch slid his legs over the side of the bed and stumbled to his feet. He wandered out of the room in search of Emily. He didn't find her. But in the kitchen was a fresh pot of coffee and a note from her.

_Hotch,_

_Went for a run, be back soon. Have some coffee, I'll make breakfast when I get back._

_Emily _

Hotch poured himself a cup of coffee and settled into it while waiting for his wife.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hotch, do you miss being married?"

Emily's question surprised him. They'd been sitting in their car for several hours now, keeping surveillance on Gregg Allan, the suspect they'd been sent undercover to watch. He lowered the high powered night vision binoculars he'd been using to watch Allan and looked over at Emily who was still looking through her own binoculars.

"I don't know. The romance was gone from our marriage long before she left. It's been so long since I actually felt 'married' to my Haley that I guess I got used to it." He hesitated before saying what he wanted to say next. "I do miss sharing my bed with someone though."

Emily stiffened. Was he trying to tell her something? _No, he's just answering my question _she told herself, returning her attention to the task at hand. They stayed for half an hour more until all the lights in the Allan household were extinguished and the occupants retired for the night. They drove back to their little cottage and the whole way Emily had butterflies in her stomach. After Hotch's admission earlier in the evening, she was afraid that getting into bed with him tonight would be as awkward as the first night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Emily lay awake in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Even the soft sounds of Hotch's breathing couldn't lull her to sleep. Suddenly, Hotch stirred in his sleep and rolled over, his arm draping over Emily's. He sighed softly and nuzzled her neck. She stiffened instantly. Was he awake? He mumbled incoherently and scooted closer to Emily. She realized he was dreaming and sighed with relief. He was probably dreaming about Haley she reassured herself. As long as things didn't go beyond this she was happy to be a warm body in his bed. But he mumbled something else and this time it was clear as day. He was saying her name. He shifted in his sleep and she felt an unmistakable hardness brush against her thigh. Was he having a wet dream about her?! She wondered with shock. She quickly debated whether or not to wake him up. She didn't want to embarrass him but she was extremely uncomfortable right now. She ignored the fire burning deep within her and the dampness between her legs. _Christ I'm such a horny slut. How long has it been since I got laid? Never mind I don't want to think about that. _She reached over, somewhat reluctantly, and shook Hotch's shoulder gently. He grunted and stirred.

"What is it Emily?" he asked as he woke up. The way he said her first name and his voice surprising her slightly.

"I. Um. You were having a rather vivid dream," she stuttered, glad he couldn't see the pink flush that was surely staining her cheeks.

"I know," he whispered. "And it was getting really good…before you woke me up."

"Hotch, you were dreaming about-"

"You? I know." He reached under the covers and trailed his finger along her bare thigh. She had gotten tired of sleeping in long pants days ago and had decided that a pair of shorts and a tank top were cover enough. "Emily, we've been sleeping in the same bed for a week now. I've been waiting for you to make the first move but damn it, I don't have much self control left." For a minute, she didn't respond. He wondered if she'd somehow fallen back asleep when he suddenly felt her weight on top of him and her full sweet-tasting lips on his.

"Is that enough of a move for you?" she whispered in his ear seductively. Her minty breath ticking his ear.

Hotch groaned out loud. "God Em, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do this."

"Oh, I think I have a bit of an idea." She abandoned his lips and began sucking on his neck. No one here knew them and they didn't have to go into an office. She could give him as many hickies as she pleased.

Hotch grabbed her hips and rocked them back and forth over his throbbing erection. With one hand he reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. Emily blinked against the harsh light and grimaced. "What'd you do that for?"

"I want to see your gorgeous body sans bikini."

Emily smiled wickedly, crossing her fingers over her stomach, and pulled her tank top over her head. He gasped in surprise. She looked 100 times better topless than she did in his imagination. He pulled her down towards him and drew her breast into his mouth, massaging the other one with his hand. She moaned out loud and dug her fingers into his shoulders, bucking against his hips wildly. She wanted him filling her so badly she could hardly stand it. But she wanted to be at the very edge of her orgasm first. Judging from the hot fiery blossom of pleasure blooming deep within her, it wouldn't be long before she was teetering on the edge of oblivion. The head board banged against the wall as they ground against each other harder and faster, their breaths coming in ragged gasps.

"Hotch. You. In. Me." Emily begged, pulling away from his lips long enough to gasp this. Hotch didn't need any further encouragement. He slid his fingers under the waistband of her shorts and tugged them down, his erection growing harder when he discovered that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath the shorts. He adjusted her hips above his and thrust himself fully into her warm, pulsating depths.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Emily screamed, thrusting her hips in rhythm with his. Hotch flipped them so he was on top and she reached over her head and held onto the headboard for dear life. One last thrust sent her tumbling over the edge, stars bursting behind her closed lids. Emily was in her late thirties and not married. Over the course of more than three decades, she'd had a lot of sex. Good sex, bad sex, so-so sex. But this…This was phenomenal. Hotch groaned out loud as he climaxed and spilled his seed in her. It was a strangely comforting feeling. Although she was on birth control, she always used condoms as well but she trusted Hotch with her life. And her health. He sighed contently and collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. He started to roll off of her but she grabbed his shoulders and stopped him. She loved the feeling of his weight on her, his now flaccid penis still filling her. It made her feel safe and loved.

"That was fucking incredible," she whispered, stealing a kiss.

"No, you were fucking incredible," Hotch replied, licking a trail from the hollow of her throat to the valley between her whisker burned breasts. "I thoroughly enjoyed hearing you take the Lord's name in vain like that," he whispered.

Emily laughed. That night they fell asleep in each other's arms. Emily couldn't believe she'd waited so long to have sex with Hotch. She'd been denying herself more pleasure than she had ever imagined. A content smile was on her lips as she fell asleep, no longer wide awake.

Something was drawing Emily out of a deep sleep. As the fog lifted from her sleepy mind, she registered the feeling of hot kisses on her throat and someone murmuring her name. She slid open her eyes and found her self lying on her side, wrapped in Hotch's arms, and not a stitch of clothing on. Hotch was kissing her throat while he teased her swollen clit with his fingers. For a moment she panicked. What were they doing?! Then the memory of last night's events returned to her. _Christ this man is insatiable_ she thought with a sleepy grin as she pulled Hotch closer and slid her leg between his thighs, loving the hot heavy weight of his erection against her leg.

"Emily, I can't sleep," he whined.

"Oh you poor baby" Emily teased. But she crawled over him and knelt between his legs.

He looked up at her in surprise. "Em, you don't have to-"

"Hush" Emily whispered. "I want to." She leaned over and took him, all of him, into her mouth in one fluid motion. She licked and sucked and blew, driving him crazy. The woman gave head better than any woman he knew. She reached out and dragged her finger nails lightly over his testicles, sending a shiver of pleasure through him. Within seconds, he was close to cumming.

He hated to bring this to an end but he'd never met a woman who didn't want to be warned before a man came. "Em…I'm cumming…Now!"

Emily ignored him and continued pleasuring him. She didn't flinch when he exploded into her, simply widened her throat, swallowed in one gulp, then sat up and licked her lips, tossing a wicked smile in his direction.

His jaw dropped open in surprise. "Emily are you for real?!"

Emily smiled. "I'm for real babe."

"I'm not tired," he decided as they cuddled in bed a few minutes later.

"Me either," Emily agreed. "You up for round three?"

Hotch raised one eyebrow. "Do you have to ask?"

Emily giggled. "Sorry, my mistake."

"What did you have in mind?"

Emily rolled over in bed and dug through her nightstand drawer. Her fingers grasped what she was looking for and she sat up in bed, dangling a pair of handcuffs in front of Hotch and grinning like the Cheshire cat. She snapped her right wrist into the cuffs, threaded them through the head board and held out her other arm for Hotch.

Hotch grinned stupidly. He loved being married.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The TV was on and some show about two brothers fighting demons was playing. Hotch and Prentiss lay on the couch in nothing but their underwear, laughing at the jokes from the show and stealing kisses from each other. It had been three days since they'd finally given up and jumped each other. Three fabulous days. Hotch was insatiable and Emily was up for anything. They'd had sex on the kitchen table, up against the fridge, on top of the washer and dryer, and on the living room floor. They'd even had sex on the beach, after which Olivia had slapped him upside the head and told him she was never doing that again because she had 'more sand in her crotch than a sheet of sand paper.' Hotch smiled at the memory and trailed his fingers lightly over Emily's taut stomach. She sighed happily and rolled over to face him. She giggled and slid her hands below the waistband of his boxers and teased him with her fingers. He groaned into her mouth and squirmed against her, wanting as much physical contact with her as possible. Emily rolled him on his back and crawled on top of him, her hips straddling his and squeezing tightly. She ran her finger nails across his bare chest and gently kissed each nipple. Somehow Hotch had worked her tiny lace boy shorts down past her hips and was now fucking her with his fingers. She pulled his boxer briefs down far enough to release his man hood and was about to guide him into her when the phone rang. Emily groaned; this time out of frustration rather than pleasure. Only two people had the number to their landline. Morgan and the couple who were leasing out this cottage. Which meant either way, they had to answer it. Hotch reached above his head and grabbed the receiver off the end table.

"Hello?"

"Hey Morgan. What's up?"

"No she ran away." Hotch laughed. "I'm kidding. She's right here, let me put you on speaker phone." He pressed the button and held out the phone so Morgan would be able to hear both of them.

"Hey Morgan" Emily greeted.

"How's it going guys?"

"It's great" Hotch replied, glaring at Emily as she stifled a laugh.

"Allan hasn't made a move?" Morgan asked oblivious to just how great things really were between the two. Through the phone, he couldn't see Emily placing hot wet kisses all over Hotch's smooth muscular chest.

"Nope, not yet" Hotch replied, his voice sounding slightly strangled.

"Well, the cops there called and said they didn't think he was going to make one considering its already been a week now and nothing has happened. So you guys have a few more days there before you have to come back home so just relax and enjoy them. Get some sun, Em. When you come back I want to see you both nice and tanned and smiling from this nice little vacation!"

Emily sat up. Morgan had her attention now. "We don't have to do anymore stake outs while were here Morgan? We're allowed to just relax here in California?"

"That's what I'm saying girl. Enjoy each others company," He said with a smile. "I'll see you two in three days."

After they hung up with Morgan they grinned at each other. No more work for the rest of their stay. They barely worked while they were here in the first place, unless you consider working up a sweat work. So they went right back to what they were doing right before the phone rang and Emily guided Hotch into her.

~*~*~**~*~*~

They decided to go out dancing tonight at this little place they saw while exploring the town. Hotch was walking back to the bedroom when he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Emily in the mirror. She had on a red dress that hugged all the right places and that came just above her knees. Her shoes made her legs look even longer. Damn did he love her legs. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He was falling hard for her, and he didn't know how she felt about him. He didn't know what they were going to do when they went back home. Would everything continue like they were still here or would it all go back to the way it was before they started sleeping together? He hoped it would continue because he couldn't imagine his life without Emily Prentiss in it.

Emily saw him looking at her in the mirror. "Are you ok Hotch?"

He jumped slightly; he hadn't realized that she'd seen him. "Yeah, I'm fine. You look absolutely beautiful Emily." He says as he walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

Emily turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him slowly and passionately. "Thank you. I love you Aaron. Don't ever forget that."

Hotch stared at her, surprise darkening his beautiful eyes. "You love me?"

"What, you didn't know?" she teased, laughing lightly.

"I guess, it's just you never-"

"Hotch, just say you love me too," she whispered before kissing him again.

Knowing that she loved him made going back to DC better. He was worried about what was going to happen, but he loved her and she loved him and that was all that mattered. They had each other and they would take one day at a time.


End file.
